In previous years, a scanning mechanism was proposed for evolution of primordial genes. Study of this mechanism is continuing, by comparing polypeptide templates with random DNA sequences of several million characters. Statistical evidence from genes agrees with evolution of splice junction signals from stop-codons as predicted by the above theory. Methodology is under development for utilizing large amounts of DNA sequence information from the human genome. Most current effort is devoted to searching for genes in DNA sequences. A systemic analysis of databank DNA sequences was performed to study consensus splice junctions and splicing mechanisms in different classes of eukaryotic genes. New consensus sequences were constructed for the donor and acceptor splice junctions for different categories of organisms.